Capitol
The Capitol, as the name suggests, is the capitol of Panem. It has a population of 96,463 people and is ruled by a president. It is also the home of The 13 Patriarch Families of the Capitol. The residents of The Capitol lead very privileged lives in comparison to the Districts that they rule over. Their standard of living is so high that they can afford to waste food by throwing it up and eating more just to taste everything, in comparison to the Districts where many are starving to death. The place was built in a place once called the Rockies. Source: * http://ripred.net/wiki/index.php?title=The_Capitol * https://the-66th-hunger-games.wikia.com/wiki/Capitol History After the Dark Days, the Capitol destroyed the surface of District 13 and now ruled the twelve remaining Districts and forced them to compete in the annual Hunger Games without having to participate themselves. Hunger Games Arenas No one in Panem is more attached to the Games than the Capitolites who put them on. So absorbed do they become, in fact, that most of Panem's richest tier refuse to let their favorite moments go. Many reruns of Games past can be found in between regular shows- but for some, watching them on television isn't enough. These are the people who can be found at the sites of past Arenas, reenacting the most dramatic deaths and having picnics in the prettier regions. Zoos with examples of the muttations are quite popular, as are demonstrations of Gamemaker traps, and many people even enjoy dressing up as their favorite tributes. Places A large, bustling square in the center of the Capitol, the City Circle is where most events and interactions take place. The opening ceremony for the annual Hunger Games is held here as well. Contrary to the beliefs of many district residents of Panem, a fairly large percentage of the Capitol's citizens actually do work in the Executive Park. Many of these jobs are administrative related in nature, as opposed to the labor-oriented jobs of the Districts, but still classify as work by Capitol standards. The vast majority of the Capitol's office buildings are found in this cluster of skyscrapers, just a few blocks from the center of the city. The Conference Hall is to all sorts of galas and events, the lavish Conference Hall is presently off-limits to civilians while it is under use by Panem's Annual Peacekeeping Conference and the avoxes tending to it. Residents of the Capitol love to decorate and adorn their bodies with outrageous clothes, makeup, and hairstyles at the Style Street. Here is where most of that is done, with clothing outlets, salons, and beauty parlors. This was shown once in the first Hunger Games movie. Tributes reside and train in the Training Center before each games. The tributes also hang around the Dining Hall to eat there. Leaders of the Capitol The Capitol was lead by the Snow Family for as long as Panem even existed. President Coriolanus Snow ruled the Capitol and Panem from 20 ADD - 76 ADD. After the Second Rebellion in 76 ADD, the Capitol leader was part of the Council of 14, along with the 13 Districts. Commander Paylor from District 8 ruled the Capitol from 76 ADD to 83 ADD shortly after the death of Alma Coin, the ruler for a very short amount of time in the same year Paylor ruled for her first year. Celestia Snow ruled the Capitol shortly after. The Capitol also always had 10 ministers: * The Minister of Defence (Antonius Knapp in 76 ADD) * The Minister of Peace * The Minister of Economics * The Minister of District relations (Faust Ivoncrest in 76 ADD) * The Minister of Import * The Minister of Media * The Minister of Interior (Egeria Duch in 76 ADD) * The Minister of Education * The Minister of Finances * The Minister of Transport Capitol Residents These are only known residents that were originally from the Capitol: * Antonius Knapp (deceased) * Atala Derick - Head Trainer (deceased) * Isabelle Morrein - Head Trainer (deceased) * Alma Coin aka Corralina Snow (deceased) * Augustus Braun - model (deceased) * Porter Millicent Tripp -model (deceased) * Unnamed Capitol woman (deceased) * Invidia Giorni - escort for District 2 for some time * Tax Tarvest (deceased) * Elena Augustra -escort for District 1 * Faust Ivoncrest - Panems former minister of District relations. * Brian Ivoncrest (deceased) * Felicia Ivoncrest (deceased) * Elaina Ivoncrest (deceased) * Drusus Trinket (deceased) * Jerome Trinket (deceased) * Effie Trinket - newer escort of District 12 * Justinus Trinket (deceased) * Euphemia Trinket - escort of District 12 (deceased) * Janus Trinket - (deceased) * Tigris Bardon -stylist * Lioness Bardon * Bear Bardon * Ellstine Leigh * Grace Leigh * Francis Leigh * President Snow - ruler of Panem for 56 years * Julia (Pompey) Snow (deceased) * Julianus Snow (deceased) * Drusilla Snow * Fibre Bissette - role model of District 3 * Naida Dolan - role model of District 4 * Malcolm Kastel - role model of District 6 * Elias Haan - role model of District 7 * Triti Lancaster - role model of District 9 * Felix Stam - role model of District 10 * Lily Elsington - role model of District 12 * Vice-President Price - uncle of Bryony * Bryony Price - friend of Celestia Snow and niece of Vice-President Price. * Agrippina Snow * Celestia Snow * Marcellus (Ray) Snow (deceased) * Lucia Ray (deceased) * Corlana Snow (deceased) * Caligulanus Snow (deceased) * Gaius (Moore) Snow (deceased) * Coralista Snow (deceased) * Calemus Snow (deceased) * Drusus (Trinket) Snow (deceased) * Lilith Snow - secret wife of Gaius Snow * Coremus Snow (deceased) * Calista (James) Snow (deceased) * Remus Snow (deceased) * Effie Trinket - escort * Publius Escenzal - escort for District 1 after Elena * Adiar Caesar - escort for District 5 for some time * Caesar Flickerman - Master of Ceremonies for 8 years strait * Livia Flickerman - sister of Caesar Flickerman * Julius Flickerman - Master of Ceremonies for 27 years (deceased) * Gaius Flickerman - Master of Ceremonies for 38 years strait * Claudius Templesmith - Announcer for 34 years strait * Fulvia Cardew * Justinus Trinket * Euphemia Trinket - escort * Seneca Crane - Head Gamemaker for from 71 ADD - 74 ADD (deceased) * Lysander Cayhen - Head Gamemaker for 1 year * Lemone Cayhen * Levinus Cayhen (deceased) * Lavinia Cayhen (deceased) * Castor Chatham (deceased) * Pollux Chatham * Cressida Dormouse * Mesalla Ross (deceased) * Camilla Ross * Portia Rozett (deceased) * Egeria Duch (deceased) * Venia Mengal - stylist * Octavia Brunt - stylist * Flavius Escend - stylist * Plutarch Heavensbee - Head Gamemaker in 75 ADD & one of the leaders of the Second Rebellion * Janus Weaveful - Head Gamemaker from 71 ADD - 71 ADD (deceased) * Lysander Cayhen - Head Gamemaker from 70 ADD - 70 ADD (deceased) * Iuvartus Templesmith - Head Gamemaker from 67 ADD - 69 ADD (deceased) * Freyar Noregley - Head Gamemaker from 61 ADD - 66 ADD (deceased) * Numitor Leeson - Head Gamemaker from 56 ADD - 60 ADD (deceased) * Chandon Fyder - Head Gamemaker from 52 ADD - 55 ADD (deceased) * Alexander Tarentum - Head Gamemaker from 42 ADDD - 51 ADD (deceased) * Romulous Jackson- Head Gamemaker from 38 ADD - 41 ADD (deceased) * Spartoi Peloponnesus - Head Gamemaker from 28 ADD - 37 ADD (deceased) * Bern Halloway - Head Gamemaker from 23 ADD - 27 ADD (deceased) * Quirinus Fendi - Head Gamemaker from 21 ADD - 22 ADD (deceased) * Summanus Hades - Head Gamemaker from 20 ADD - 20 ADD (deceased) * Italus Ares - Hand Gamemaker from 19 ADD - 20 ADD (deceased) * Evander Salys - Head Gamemaker from 16 ADD - 18 ADD (deceased) * Faunus Etruscan - Head Gamemaker from 14 ADD - 15 ADD (deceased) * Nashir Gemina - Head Gamemaker from 11 ADD - 13 ADD (deceased) * Lukos Castor - Head Gamemaker from 6 ADD - 10 ADD (deceased) * Hastan Naqvi- Head Gamemaker from 1 ADD - 5 ADD (deceased) * Eros Elestren * Anteros Elestren * Averett Elestren